A Disproportionate Excess of Virtue
by Jux4444
Summary: 5th and Final installment to "Summon Us Forward" Story. Thank you everyone who reads this through to the end because I know what a long hard slog it is. This was such a difficult chapter to write, endings don't come easy for me. Thank you to everyone who read this story, liked and commented I appreciate your time and words * much hugs*


Winter continued to be very cold and blustery. Most days it was an effort to get out of a cozy bed only to trudge through deep snow just to get to school. At least school wasn't a chore like it had been under Mr Phillips custodianship. Miss Stacey was a glimmering jewel in a sea filled with common sand, they were so lucky to have such a teacher. The class had learnt so many wonderful new things and had such tremendous adventures under Miss Stacey's devotion. Diana only wished her mother had allowed her to continue her studies for she would have liked to have go to Queen's Academy and beyond, to experience what the world had to offer.

But, right at this very moment she had other pressing concerns...

Diana Barry was bursting to give her friend the news her parents had only just confided in her the night before.

All day at school she'd wanted to tell Anne but her mother had insisted that she had to wait until tonight as she didn't want any Pye's getting wind of the Barry's plans and ruining the surprise for everyone.

The whole day had been a lesson in torture, heavens she'd prayed for a bolt of lightning to strike the school and burn it to the ground. But, no amount of wishing had made that so, she'd had no choice but to endure.

Now, it was evening and Anne was right outside, walking up the drive this very instant, the girl looked like she had not a care in this world. While Diana was in constricting knots of torment.

Anne was spending the night and she could stand it no longer. No sooner had the redhead entered the house then Diana was dragging her upstairs into her room. Minnie May tried to follow but Eliza Barry swiftly put a halt to that idea.

"Excuse me young lady and where do you think you are going?"

Minnie-May had pouted but to no avail her mother would not be budged.

"It's not fair!" she stomped her foot, gazing longingly up the stairs. Anne was her friend too.

Diana pulled Anne into the bedroom closing the door soundly behind her. Anne giggled, she didn't think she'd ever seen the raven haired girl so excited before.

"You'll never believe it."

"What! You've been positively itching to tell me something all day"

Diana had the good fortune to blush. "I was that transparent?"

Anne nodded. "I'm afraid so, you aren't good at keeping secrets my dearest Diana."

Diana felt the sudden urge to get grumpy at Anne's teasing but, then thought better of it. This… was... far... too... important.

Anne sat up straighter, Diana's high spirits were infectious.

"My father has decided to hold a ball at the White Sands Hotel in which all of Avonlea will be invited. Its to celebrate the prosperous year that Avonlea has had but also a coming out party for his oldest daughter"

Anne gasped "That's you, oh my goodness, really, that sounds splendid, how lovely." She was happy for her friend really she was. It's just, she felt like they were only children just yesterday and now her best friend was growing up without her. This meant that Diana was going to be courted by an assortment of eligible boys... no men! They would be vying for her time and attention and she would lose her bosom friend forever. There would be husbands and then babies to contend with and Diana would have no moment to spare for a mere silly school friend. Why did they have to grow up so quickly.

Putting on a brave face Anne listened avidly as Diana told her all about her parents plans for the evening which would be held just over three weeks from now.

Diana knew that Anne's heart was not quite so thrilled with the idea as she was but, she refused to let her friends lofty fairytale like ideas of romance infect her more practical soul. She longed to be married, cherished and have fat roly poly babies by the gazillion. Diana wasn't quite so adventurous as Anne although she was loathe to admit it because her friend would have surely scolded her so for thinking such things. Diana like the idea of knowledge she just wanted to stay on the island to achieve that while Anne wanted to travel the world and learn.

The thought of being considered a woman thrilled her unreservedly. Meeting all manner of dashing suitors was a little nerve wracking to say the least but with her friend at her side, she knows she will endure it. And the best thing of all was that she was having a dress made for the occasion all the way from Paris, France the height of all things unbelievably fashionable.

"Oh Anne, I simply must show you the dress, it's exquisite with the most darling embroidery decorating the bodice and hem. It's to die for and its a pale gold Anne and it's going to make me so grown up. Mama says I can even have my hair pinned up for the ball, i'm so nervous and excited, I wish it was tomorrow not weeks away"

Diana and Anne spent the remainder of the night oohing and ahhing over the catalogue till they collapsed on the bed together exhausted with their imaginings, mostly Anne's.

Anne was a little jealous of the dress as she had no idea what she'd wear to such a grand event but then sweet Diana of course came to her rescue like she'd read her mind and gifted Anne one of her many dresses to do with whatever she pleased.

When Anne went home the next morning Rachel Lynde was sitting pretty as you please in the Green Gables kitchen informing Marilla on all the latest Avonlea news.

Well, she took one look at the dress and told Anne that she could turn it into something that could rival anything coming out of the most elite fashion houses. Marilla attested to Rachel's exceptional sewing skills, as she remembered dearly some of Rachel's creations when they were young and at courting age.

Anne was thrilled and thanked her profusely. Of course telling Mrs Lynde _why_ she needed a dress was her biggest mistake as the woman was all a twitter and made excuses to leave not long after. Anne had no idea why she hadn't just made something up on the spot it was her forte, storytelling for goodness sake.

Mrs Barry was going to murder her.

By the time school started on Monday the whole town was a flutter with the news and it was all every student was talking about, especially the girls.

Josie Pye was extremely envious of the attention piled on Diana and had become more aggravating than normal, if that was even possible.

Diana was just glad it hadn't been her that had spilled the details to the biggest gossip in town. She thought it might be wise if Anne stayed clear of the Barry farm for a few weeks as her mother had been in a fit. Ready to roast the redhead on hot coals when she realised it had been Anne who had told Rachel Lynne.

"Mama she was ready to march over to Green Gables and give you a piece of her mind, if Papa hadn't held her back I believe she would have. You see she'd imported this parchment and had it all set with the printers to draft this perfect invitation to the town and in one fell swoop you ruined all that."

Anne felt just awful, lowest of the low, possibly as miserable as pig slop. She had a fearsome urge to burst into tears, as her eyes welled up. What could she do to not have Mrs Barry hate her?

"Tell your mother that I won't come and i'll give you back the dress tomorrow."

Diana laughed, patting Anne sympathetically on the back. "She told me you'd say exactly that and she said, if you do that she'll drag you there by your hair. She knows that I wouldn't be at by best if you weren't right there at my side."

Anne winced, it _was_ possible to feel worse as a tear rolled down her nose.

"Anne, my mother you mustn't mind her, she gets all over wrought and melodramatic but two weeks from now she'll be happy you broke the news early as shes had oh so many offers of help and there's so much to do, she'll be grateful, trust me."

Anne dried her eyes and forced a smile. She really didn't want to go now, maybe she could foreign an illness at the last possible moment. The thought of facing Eliza Barry was terrifying.

Ruby came over and sat with them and before long Diana and Ruby were talking dresses, hair and boys. Honestly Anne found that all talk about the celebration was making her feel queasy, like she was a phony pretending she was as passionate for all those things when nothing could have been further from the truth.

Anne quietly left them to it and went and sat with Moody because both Gilbert and Billy were not in her good graces right at this moment. Both had come to school sporting injuries on their faces. Gilbert had a split lip and a bruise along his cheekbone while Billy had a shiner to rival any Anne had ever seen. Both were ridiculous as far as she was concerned. She knew they'd gotten into a fight and she refused to hear their excuses.

Why couldn't boys be sensible. You didn't see girls hitting each other in the face. Girls were civilized and didn't succumb to violence. Girls...women could talk about their problems and resolve conflicts using their brains. While little boys were no better than wild animals with their impulses unchecked.

Gilbert had been all prepared the next morning after his run in with Billy, to milk every last bit of sympathy from Anne he could while hammering the last nails into Billy's coffin in his attempts to get Anne to fall in love with him. She'd finally see who he truly was and abandon all hope and everything would return to the status quo.

But it was not to be as Billy had got to class before him and had obviously spun some convincing tale. From the doorway it appeared she'd been crying recently as her eyes seemed puffy. Anne had been holding a wet cloth gently to Billy's face when Gilbert came closer. It was then that he could see Billy was sporting a black eye and a bandage wrapped around one wrist.

Anne dropped the cloth on the table as she turned her head towards Gilbert, every foul thing she was going to yell at him just vanished and she looked back and forward between the two, she felt drained, annoyed and downright disgusted.

The chair fell backwards onto the floor with a loud bang as Anne scrambled out of it in her haste. Every eye in the room turned to see what the commotion was all about.

"I've had it with the both of you, you deserve each other and I hope it hurts... you are both pathetic."

They both started to talk at once...to defend themselves.

But her hand shot out at them accusingly.

"Nope, don't want to hear it."

And she went and sat somewhere else, Miss Stacey had the good sense not to interfere and the lesson continued as if nothing had happened.

Gilbert cornered Billy in the cloakroom later in the day.

"Did you tell her I hit you, that I did that, because you know I didn't even touch you."

Billy fidgeted with his cap, making sure no one was listening before responding.

"You didn't exactly give me a choice in the matter. You baited me so I had to improvise, I wasn't going to let you win that easily"

"What! Did you do that to yourself?"Gilbert shook his head in pity, he wound his scarf around his neck expecting an answer.

But Billy didn't give him one. He wasn't going to give Gilbert anymore ammunition to to use to fuel his vindictiveness. Truth was he'd contemplated doing it to himself but cowardly couldn't go through with it.

Thankfully, opportunity arose in the form of a drunken farmhand that his father had recently fired. Instead of closing the door on the man when he came to the house looking for his dad and that being the end of it. Billy had recognised that he could use this to his advantage and had confronted the angry man rashly, this huge beast of a man.

It wasn't his finest moment but it did the trick and he had the painful reminder to tell himself to never be quite that stupid again.

* * *

Three weeks seemed to fly by so quickly and neither Billy nor Gilbert were able to fully regain the footing they'd both lost when it came to Anne. That doesn't mean she hadn't eventually forgiven them this one 'slip up' and was once again speaking to them. But, whatever progress they might have felt they'd made was null and void. They both felt her distance although she spent time with both of them separately, the relationship was strained and both felt her absence keenly.

Before Anne knew it , twas the night before the ball and Anne was spending it with Diana who couldn't stop squirming that night in bed, not that it really bothered her because she was wide awake herself and deep in thought her tummy a hornets nest.

In her heart she just wanted to go home as Matthew was ill and Marilla had chosen to forgo the party in lieu of keeping a close eye on her brother's health. Anne wanted to sit at his bedside and amuse him with one of her latest stories, to drink hot tea and not think about growing up and change.

But, she couldn't have been that insensitive to Diana, her friend was counting on her support even if a sense of foreboding was causing her to feel very uneasy about the entire event.

The Barry's had spared no expense when it came to location and decoration. Every table was laid with the most decadent treats that Avonlea folk had ever seen. Mrs Barry had instructed the ladies of the 'progressive mothers' on the latest fashionable dinner party food and only the most stunning of desserts were able to grace her tables.

Huge vases on plinths dominated the four corners of the ballroom, each spilt a cascade of pale pink and white roses interspersed with trailing ivy. All out of season for the middle of a deep snowy winter and roses of course were Diana's very favourite flower.

Crates had shipped in all week from around the globe with all manner of goodies for the occasion and Jeannie's dress shop in Charlottetown had never been so busy she'd had to employ more seamstresses.

Anne had been lucky to arrive early as she was a guest of the Barry's. She got to witness the lighting of the hundreds of candles that adorned each table. The golden light that had slowly filled the room was something indescribable to behold, it was magical is what it was. It lent an air of intimacy to the cavernous space and it fulfilled every romantic imagining that Anne had ever dreamt up in her head. It's like they'd plucked it from deep down in the recesses of her most secret desires and conjured it up just for her.

It was perfect.

She was at once breathless with excitement and embraced Diana tightly as they shared this moment together. She finally understood what her friend felt, the bubbling of possibility in her tummy mixed with a healthy dose of apprehension. As a a group of musicians started to play in the corner of the room she took Diana in her arms and twirled them both around till they were dizzy, giggling uncontrollably but oh so happy.

Dread tiptoed into the background and settled like a coiled viper biding it's time.

Anne promised that she would escort only the most worthy of suitors dear Diana's way, for Anne Shirley-Cuthbert took her duties very seriously indeed.

Unfortunately that was the last moment together they got to have before the masses converged on the ballroom. There was hardly a spare moment to talk to Diana again, as she was whisked around the room on the arm of one young man after another. Anne was more than content to just watch the proceedings. She circled the room making polite conversation wherever she wandered but, not really engaging with anyone for more than a few minutes before finding an excuse to move on.

She was avoiding Billy and Gilbert because she didn't want either of them to cause a scene in front of the entire town as neither of them could manage to stay civil. God forbid if anything should happen, she knew everyone would blame her even if she'd done nothing to cause it. She missed their company though, but every time one of them made a beeline for her direction, she'd be two steps ahead weaving an escape route through the throngs of Avonlea folk.

It was Josie Pye who cornered her to remark on the prettiness of her dress that put the cat and mouse game to an end.

You were never sure with Josie when she was paying you a compliment that it wasn't a backhanded one, she was tricky like that. It didn't matter because Anne had never seen anything more gorgeous in her whole life and the combination of Jeannie, Marilla and Rachel's many hours concocting for her this 'dream dress' made her very grateful indeed that she had been given by mistake to the Cuthberts. She hadn't quite believed that it was hers, just putting it on had given her this surge of womanly confidence beyond her years that not even the likes of Josie's thinly veiled sarcasm could dampen.

It was with a stifled laugh that Anne watched Josie float away on the arm of some boy who seemed more octopus than gentleman. In that moment of petty indulgence Billy Andrews had managed to creep up and finally capture the butterfly that was Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

"Good evening Anne"

Anne nearly jumped out of her skin at Billy's whisper in her ear. Her eyes darted around the room to see if she could spot Gilbert but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Billy.. Uhh I can't talk now, I have to…"

Billy reached for her hand, holding it firmly before she could vanish once more. He was tired of chasing her.

"Please don't run from me. I've been following you around like a lost puppy for too long now. Dance with me Anne, please don't refuse me..."

He drew her close before she had even opened her mouth to answer, threading his fingers with hers, while his other arm came around Anne's waist and tugged her body against his.

She let out a squeak of protest, quickly glancing around her to see if anyone had noticed, but luckily no other couples were within listening distance.

She thought about struggling but then the fear of others noticing extinguished that idea.

Smiling up at him she nodded.

"Alright then, one dance"

Placing her hand on his shoulder gingerly,she allowed him to whirl her around the dancefloor just once as she had duties to perform for Diana. Which was an utter lie as Diana had not needed her at all, her friend had hardly taken a breath from one dance partner to the next.

Anne relaxed a little with a sigh, she felt so giddy in Billy's arms, he was an exceptional dancer which surprised her somewhat but she added it to the list, the long list of things that were unexpected about Billy Andrews.

"Anne, you look exquisite tonight in that dress, like mother nature itself had chosen to wrap you in her finery." and he swirled her around under his arm, her dress fluttering prettily. She couldn't help but giggle at his words and at the thrill ,the sense of freedom that came with purely spinning.

But she also felt like every eye in the room was fixed on her, although it probably wasn't true. Anne just imagined the disapprovement as she'd felt the disdain of those hooded eyes before. How many times had she kept herself in check lest she be on the outside once more.

"Your laughter is like music, makes me want to twirl you around until you're dizzy and have no choice but to fall into my arms"

Anne blushed. "Stop that. I'm beginning to resent teaching you how to write poetically in the first place. You are getting far too brash with your prose and extremely cheeky with your teasing"

He twirled her around again and again directing the both of them into a dark corner away from everyone else, from prying eyes.

"Who says i'm teasing…" he whispered close to her ear. "I mean every word, you are everything I desire in this world."

Anne couldn't look Billy in the face, she was shocked into silence. Its like all other sound had ceased to exist and it was only her and Billy in this cavernous room with the walls closing in around her like a net, like a trap .

He shouldn't... he couldn't make such a declaration and expect what? Anne had suspected he liked her but she still wasn't prepared and her mouth kept flapping like a fish drowning on dry land.

And then her eyes went wide because Gilbert was coming up fast behind Billy's shoulder and he wasn't aware because all he could see was her. His eyes were shining with hope, with adoration and most obviously with love.

Gilbert's hand came down hard on Billy's shoulder and he used the boys surprise to yank him away from Anne sharply.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Billy's eyes narrowed at the boy.

"What do you think? I'm making my feelings known to Anne. You are, as always interrupting and not invited. So leave Gilbert."

Anne could see that people were turning now, it was all she'd strived to avoid unfolding before her like her worst nightmare. Grabbing Billy's hand she tugged him until he gave up his staring match and let her guide him towards the nearest exit.

Thank goodness the hotel had left some of the verandah doors unlocked as she tried the first and slipped out the door. Anne knew that Gilbert would have no choice but to follow them, she counted on it. Seemed like she was finally going to get to the bottom of this growing animosity. She wanted no witnesses but the three of them for what hopefully wouldn't be some physical showdown. Even if she had to drag those two knuckleheads out into the snow she would get this resolved tonight.

The door slammed shut behind Gilbert as he burst through the door after the two. He was nowhere near finished with either of them.

"Anne, how could you? He was despicable to you, how can you forgive him?", Gilbert was so very angry, he didn't care if the whole town heard what he had to say.

She could see that Billy so badly wanted to defend himself but one look from her silenced him. She had the floor and truthfully he wanted Gilbert to hear it. Billy and Anne had discussed his past behaviour at length and often, she would never have even given him a chance if they hadn't first cleared the air.

"Believe me when I say that he had an uphill battle convincing me he was willing to change. We've yelled at each other and i've needled him and poked him till he was exposed and vulnerable."

Billy blushed, looking at his feet. "She may be little, but she's brutal when it comes to getting at the truth."

"Now I can't imagine not knowing him, it's unthinkable. We peeled back those layers and found him... that intelligent, caring person who had been struggling to be released"

Anne smiled proudly at him, reaching for his hand that he gratefully gave her, she squeezed it.

"My respect and admiration only grows stronger each day I know him, he's a true friend."

Gilbert was dying with every look she gave Billy, with every squeeze of his hand, with the unshed tears of happiness in her eyes. He couldn't take it any longer, it burnt through him like a poison and he couldn't help but lash out at her because she obviously loved _him_ and he'd lost. Lost the all those wonderful possibilities, lost his future happiness. It was unbearable, like someone was ripping off his skin and then dowsing him in kerosene. He wanted to make her hurt like he hurt.

"He's not worthy of you, you shouldn't be sullying your reputation being with him."

"What on earth are you going on about, the Andrews are well respected in the community and everyone loves Billy he has worked hard to turn everyone's bad opinions of him around."

"Well isn't this perfect you are in love with the boy that called you Fido, that treated you like a dog for over a year. You once feared him, cowered from him but now because of some pretty words he's seduced you into thinking he's changed. He hasn't changed he's just playing another game and when you come to your senses it will be too late because i'll be gone and you'll be stuck with this monstrous bastard as your husband and the father of your children… and then you'll know what a fool you were to trust him."

Anne was shocked and becoming steadily more angry by the second, tears were now freely flowing down her cheeks.

"Where is this coming from, this deep seated hate? That you would be this cruel. You don't know what you are talking about. I don't know you Gilbert, you are a stranger to me."

The lump in her throat threatened to drown her, it was like he'd sent a million splinters of wood hurtling towards her, they had pierced her heart and she was actually dying slowly, bleeding out, every nerve raw.

But he wasn't finished yet.

"Did you have to be quite so vulgar on the dance floor. He's all over you and your giggling like a lunatic, it was embarrassing to watch, you'll be the talk of the town tomorrow." As soon as he said it he knew he'd gone a step too far.

She slapped him then, hard across the face it practically reverberated around the verandah, but it had the desired impact it stopped Gilbert from tumbling down that rabbit hole any further.

"I'm sorry Anne, so sorry you have no idea " he begged, down on his knees in front of her although she couldn't look at him any longer and when he reached for her, she flinched so violently his heart disintegrated to dust in his chest.

"I didn't mean any of that, I don't think any of those things… it's just… you chose him and I wanted you to feel just a fraction of my pain, it was wrong and I shouldn't have said it… it's not how I feel at all, because you mean so much," Gilbert knew his words were garbled and he wasn't sure he was making any sense but he had to try while she was still listening.

Anne's self worth was in tatters, she didn't want to hear Gilberts excuses she just wanted to be as numb as the snow covered garden stretched out in front of her. So, she ran from all of it, ran with her heart pumping in her chest because the thought of staying here another second was unbearable. Ran to that emptiness, because that's what she felt inside... empty.

"Are you happy now, look what you've done" Billy huffs, saddened that Gilbert had pushed her this far. Then he took off after Anne leaving Gilbert kneeling there on the wide verandah, unseeing, lost in a kind of fugue state.

Billy caught up to Anne easily enough, her red hair a beacon in a sea of white. She furiously paced in erratic circles kicking up loose snow with her heels as she muttered to herself.

It was freezing out here and Anne was out here in a flimsy thin dress with no coat or proper foot attire he had to persuade her to come back inside with him somehow before she caught pneumonia.

"Anne" he yelled into the darkness as she led them both further into the garden and away from the welcoming light of the hotel.

"Anne please, we have to go back, you'll catch your death out here"

Her voice came out of the gloom and it was somewhat of a shock to hear it, he'd never heard her voice so devoid of emotion. It's then he made out her silhouette against deep grey of the sky.

"You can go back. I didn't ask you to follow me"

" You knew I'd follow you, he would have too if he didn't look so broken"

Anne stomped her foot like a petulant child and she knew all too well how naive she was acting, but damn it to hell she was so furious right now it practically made the snow sizzle under her feet.

"Good, I would have liked to slap him again and I might just still do that."

As he became accustomed to the dim light Billy moved closer to Anne, he could see the wet tracks of tears down her face had ruined her makeup. But, the moment he got too near she flashed him a warning with her eyes and he backed off a little.

"The audacity…" she muttered.

"I know, I know... but, can you blame him?"

"Blame him! Yes, I can. He doesn't own me and I can do as I please, dance with who I please. Where does Gilbert get off treating me like i'm a child?"

"Well… we aren't exactly friendly Gilbert and I. He feels…"

"You are my friend Billy and he knows this, the audacity…" she interrupted before trailing off in thought. She feels only sadness now, her fury depleted as a shudder wracks through her slight frame.

Billy stops her wandering and turns her gently but firmly towards him.

"But are we just friends Anne, i've felt for awhile now that maybe there could be more. Perhaps eventually you might come to care for me the way I do for you."

Anne was taken aback but not really because she had known this day was coming and had dreaded it and avoided it mercilessly. She suddenly realised just how close Billy was to her and his hands were clasped on her arms. She shivered as it was indeed cold now, the biting chill was seeping into her bones.

"Billy," she began.

"No, don't say it!" It was the tone in which she said his name that gave him pause.

"Billy, I can't, i'm sorry, i'm so desperately sorry but I don't feel that way about you..."

And it was Billy's turn to look devastated and for an instance the bile of the old Billy just boiled up inside him like lava, and he wanted to hurt her, and maim and scream and belittle till she was nothing… but...but he swallowed it down just as quickly because he refused to be that ignorant boy again. He refused to let that little cretin just biding his time, under the surface- win!

No matter how much it hurt and it stung believe me...she still didn't deserve to have all that effort hurled back in her face. She didn't love him, that was very clear now, painfully clear now and would never feel that way about him but, that wasn't her fault.

Anne had never led him on, he'd just hoped, wished that his sheer persistence would be enough to break that shell, that she'd eventually give in if he kept pushing.

He silently slipped his jacket off his shoulders and handed it to her. Anne hesitated at the gentlemanly offer, like it might bite. She had been so certain he was going to scorch the earth with his displeasure with her, like he used to when she first came to Avonlea. Perhaps she even deserved it, because she hadn't dealt with his growing affection sooner instead and had let it fester. Shivering frantically, she decided to take it as a peace offering and sighed gratefully at the warmth as she tugged the jacket up her arms.

He gave her a hug then and they both shivered, it was far too cold to be out here. Billy had forgiven her and she felt grateful.

"Come on my redheaded friend, let's go back inside before we both freeze in place and are forever a permanent fixture of the hotel "

She nodded, giving him a tiny wisp of a smile.

"I wish I had those feelings, because you deserve to have someone feel that way about you. I'm just not that girl. I'm don't think i'm ready to have those feelings for anyone..."

"Anne?"

"Yes"

"Do shut up"

"Alright… that's fair"

And he laughed then because as crushed as he was by Anne's rejection he hadn't actually lost her affection for him as a friend and he'd take that. When his heart mended he'd try again with someone new, someone who'd never had the displeasure of meeting his former self. Anne would always be there to confide in when things went sideways, a close friend and he could manage that, just to keep her in his life.

"Anne..."

"Yes..."

"Uhh… tell me that's not smoke pouring out of the hotel window"

Anne's head whipped around and she stumbled in her haste, Billy caught her around the middle with one arm, his eyes glued to the smoke. They looked at each other in alarm before clasping hands and pelting back towards the White Sands Hotel. Her heart was in her mouth as terror gave her the adrenaline she needed to make it back to the hotel entrance promptly.

As Billy and Anne got closer they could see the smoke billowing from a second floor window. It was deceptively graceful as it curled and danced in the cold air but Anne recognised it for what it was a harbinger of destruction and death.

The Avonlea townsfolk were mostly gathered on the gravel driveway in front of the hotel. There was an assortment of staff attempting to calm everyone but most appeared to be just as panicked as the guests, it was stomach churning chaos.

Anne recognised many of the faces but none of the ones who were most dear to her. She was just so glad that Marilla and Matthew weren't here, she didn't want to even allow her thoughts to wander down that path for fear she'd get stuck in her own head. She had to find her friends first, only then would she let herself fall apart.

Billy was relieved to find Jane and his parents and rushed over to them, his mother gasped at his approach and clutched him to her chest thankfully, Jane was in tears as she held fast to his arm. They were huddled to one side of the wide stone steps that led up to the hotel lobby.

Anne was loathe to interfere so went to pass by them but Jane tugged her into a fearsome embrace at seeing her.

"Have you seen Diana or Ruby their families are ever so worried?"

Anne shook her head and could see Jane was shaking violently and slipped off Billy's jacket and handed it to her.

"It's your brothers"

Jane accepted it gratefully and tugged it on before excusing herself and going back to Billy and her parents.

Anne and Billy shared a look, she was invigorated to see so many of Avonlea were safe but where was Diana, Ruby and Gilbert. As mad as she'd been all that disappeared when confronted with the real horror that she might lose him in this fashion. He would leave one day to become this heroic doctor, but he couldn't leave her like this- it would kill her.

She started to climb the steps, keeping to the sides as more and more people poured out of the building desperately trying to get away from the fire. She kept being driven back but she persisted. Anne tried to keep up with all the faces but no Diana, Ruby or Gilbert among them. The faces began to blur as she couldn't get enough air and the panic was like a stone in her throat, it wasn't until Billy's hand tugged at hers and lifted her through the horde that her breathing eased.

He smiled at her faintly and tucked her tiny frame into his side and forcefully pushed his way through the front doors and entered the lobby, she was so indebted to him. Anne needed his support more than anything right now, as she leant against him heavily for a second.

Billy could see Anne was struggling and he wanted to help, to find their friends as much as she did, even Gilbert.

Anne spotted the Barry's in one corner and tore out from under Billy's arms and ran across to them frantically.

Eliza Barry held Minnie-May in a tight hold as Mr Barry paced between his wife and the entrance to the ballroom. The remains of the staff were stationed outside the closed doors, guarding it.

Mrs Barry's face lit up at seeing Anne approach,

"Anne, oh thank goodness is Diana with you?"

Anne's face crumbled "No" she heaved.

Eliza knew the answer before she'd even answered, clutching her youngest tighter to her breast a heart wrenching sob was swallowed up by William's fierce embrace of his wife. He looked like he was close to breaking point himself.

"They won't let me in" indicating the staff hovering by the door. "They say it's too dangerous. Gilbert snuck in while I was arguing with them but he hasn't returned..."

Billy snuck a look at Anne at the mention of Gilbert's name and the trauma clearly written there was what he'd expected. Anne had hoped that after their fight Gilbert might have stormed off but of course he hadn't. No, the boy always had to be the savior, protecting others, it was in his nature.

"I'll help you get in there" Billy answered determined. William patted the boy gratefully on the back, nodding his thanks.

"You''ll do no such thing. I can't bare it if I lost you too. You take Minnie-May and i'll go get her...i'm her mother it should be me" and the Barry's started to argue in earnest over this, which seemed so silly but stress did that to a person made you react irrationally.

Anne and Billy both intercepted because this arguing wasn't helping anyone.

"I'll find her I promise Mrs Barry, you can't leave Minnie-May" Billy beseeched the woman.

Eliza nodded and looked back at the devastated little girl who had regressed to the corner in horror at the thought of losing her parents. Eliza couldn't believe how callous she'd been hugging her firmly and assuring her daughter with gentle words that she would never leave her alone.

"What about the verandah doors?" Anne added hopefully.

"They locked them once everyone left, said having them open was fuelling the fire. They thought everyone had escaped... "

Billy was talking quietly with Mr Barry and although Anne couldn't hear what was being said she knew they were planning something.

Two of the four staff guarding the entrance were ordered to get the rest of the stragglers out of the lobby and outside the hotel. Seeing their opportunity both men rushed at the remaining guards and while William tackled one of them, Billy took the other. They weren't prepared for the attack and Billy managed to throw open one of the doors and dart inside.

Well there was no way that Billy was going in their alone and Anne went to follow him in. One burly staff member tried to grab at her but the fact she was a young women meant he hadn't used a lot of force and she was able to squirm out of his hold with not that much effort. He had stood on the train of her dress in a last ditch act of stopping her but, that was hardly going to stop her and she pulled hard until it ripped around her thighs.

She stumbled into the room landing on her bum hard in a circle of overturned desserts. She'd slipped on the cream and was now covered in a sticky mess but she couldn't have cared less, it was the least of her problems.

Billy gulped at seeing her despite the harrowing situation. Anne's developing figure was on full display and she was all long creamy legs, tattered petticoat and heaving bosom. Not to mention the pompadour hairstyle that had begun to unravel in the commotion and resembled a wave of candy colored syrup spilling delectably over her shoulder. She was spread out over the floor, like the prize dessert.

Anne herself didn't have time to be embarrassed about the state of her undress or the blatant look Billy was displaying as they were suddenly plunged into darkness when the doors swung shut behind them.

The smoke was thicker in the ballroom no wonder the staff didn't want anyone to venture inside, they immediately started coughing and spluttering. Billy blindly reached out for where he thought Anne was and his hand collided with her foot.

She may have let out a scream, a small one as it was disorienting and she wasn't terribly fond of the dark.

"Anne, are you alright?"

Once she got a semblance of control back after the coughing subsided she answered by nodding but realised he couldn't see her.

"I'm good, we need to keep low though… the smoke will be thinner the closer we are too the floor."

Their eyes were slowly adjusting to the low light and they could both make out the darker shapes in the room like the upturned furniture and themselves. Luckily a handful of the candles were still lit although there wicks were almost drowned in wax hence the waning light.

Billy crawled up beside her.

"We have to search the entire room, we'll start here…"he indicated the closest corner to their left "and then make our way clockwise around the room"

"Together"

"Yes together Anne it's too dangerous to be parted."

"But it would be quicker separately"

"Anne, this is not the time to argue with me. It's together or so help me I'll pick you up bodily and throw you back out there and i'll find them myself. I'm not exactly happy you're here"

She could tell Billy wasn't mucking around, he was deadly serious. Anne's nature meant she had to fight the urge to dispute his demands but he was right, this wasn't the time.

"That's my best friend you are talking about, not a chance you were going to do this alone. Come on then we have to hurry."

She couldn't help herself as she started to crawl around the room. It must have been quite the stampede of people leaving the room, it was a mess. There were puddles of water on the floor that Anne quickly realised were from the upturned vases.

She had an idea as she started to rip at her long petticoat when Billy's hand slid over hers and halted what she was doing.

"Can we not do anymore of that, you are already close to indecent." and he stripped his shirt from over his head and proceeded to tear it in half before offering her a piece.

She gulped at the contours of his muscles that were visible in the soft light as he was now from the waist up only wearing his singlet. Billy smirked at the dazed expression on her face, before dowsing the ruined shirt in the water and holding it to his nose and mouth. He slid past Anne half playfully, like a jungle cat all sinewy grace. Looking back to see if she was following was a mistake because he had a direct view of the shadow between her breasts...

Billy swung back around his brain struggling for the real reason he was there in the first place. It was so inappropriate at this time but panic had this way of making you do stupid things sometimes, he was guilty of that at least.

Anne followed closely behind him, she hitched up the corner of her petticoat as she moved forward as it was tucked under her knees and it was very constricting around her chest in a painful manner. The smoke was making it harder to breathe she didn't need her undergarments multiplying her chances of passing out.

It was when she darted her head back up that she caught a slight movement from across the room. She couldn't see much as the shadows were deepest there but she was sure there was someone there.

"Billy, I think there's someone over there"

He turned towards where she was indicating but saw nothing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw something move, someone moved over there?"

Anne couldn't stand it moment longer and she called as loud as she could, or least as loud as the smoke in her lung's would allow.

"Diana is that you? Gilbert are you there?" and she was sliding across that floor as fast as her knees could carry her. Gritting the wet shirt between her teeth because she needed both hands to propel her faster.

Anne arrived before Billy, although he was directly behind her.

It was Diana and Ruby they were huddled together by an overturned table, they were not in good shape although they were both staring up at them blankly. They'd been in the room for too long, they had to get them out right now.

Anne grabbed Diana under the arms and with what felt like a strength she never knew she possessed she dragged her best friend towards that exit with unwavering determination. Her tortured muscles were screaming at her and she could hear the roar of the fire now above her head. It was just the nudge she needed because there was no way Diana Barry was going to die in some silly fire at some stupid ball. No, because her friend was getting married and Anne was going to be a bridesmaid and she was going to dote over those roly poly babies like a true friend would.

She burst through that door and Anne was promptly surrounded by the Barry's and three remaining White Sand's staff members who took Diana from her arms and carried her outside.

She could see that Diana's eyes were open and there was a hint of a smile on her lips as her father carried her and her mother and sister hurried along behind, Eliza gave one last look back at Anne like she owed the redhead everything and was so grateful to her.

Anne couldn't quite let herself relax though because...

"Has anyone seen Gilbert?" she heaved.

"No one else has exited the building since you ran in there"

She nodded absently, "right...okay…" struggling not to fall apart at those intrusive damnable thoughts.

Billy came through the door next carrying Ruby in his arms looking dangerously like he was going to keel over any minute. Two of the staff took Ruby off his hands draping a blanket from a pile by the reception desk around her shoulders before carrying her outside.

As the last member of the White Sands staff was concentrating all his attention on holding up Billy. Anne backed into the closed doorway of the ballroom, she turned then and opened it.

She took one glance at Billy as he looked up and directly at her in horror, between them passed a whole conversation as he pleaded with her not to do it.

"Sorry" she mouthed and then let the door shut behind her.

Billy sprung at the door and slammed it open yelling at her from the doorway to stop, to come back this instant.

Anne backed into the room with tears prickling in the corners of her eyes.

"I _have_ to find him Billy, he's in here somewhere, I know he is and i'm going to find him."

The staff member was tackling him now trying to yank Billy away from the door but he was ignoring him because he was begging Anne to come to him, not to do it, he was more scared then he'd ever been in his whole life.

"Anne please…please…"

She was shaking her head vehemently as she moved further into the room. He was losing the struggle because another one of the staff had returned to assist and he was battling both of them now and steadily losing the fight.

A soul destroying cry of agony issued from his lips as the two men at last wrenched him away from the door and it slipped from his questing fingers and closed like a trap fatally falling into place on the innocent.

"Anne" he screamed as they fought him away from the door and across the lobby. It was the almighty rumble above their heads that grabbed there attention and had them all scrambling towards the front doors of the hotel just as a large section of the second floor gave way under the onslaught of the fire and collapsed into the lobby. It took out the ballroom doorway and everything else was flattened in its wake, dumping a ton of debri from the floor above exactly where they had all been standing less than a minute ago.

As the door finally shut before her, blocking those pleading accusing eyes from her view. Anne continued to make her way across the vast ballroom but her eyes kept darting up to the ceiling in panic. It was full of deep foreboding shadows up there in the rafters but it was the roar of the flames that were just behind them that really scared her...they seemed louder somehow. It was the cracking noise and the distant growing rumble that really made her turn and run like hell.

Anne knew that something horrible was about to happen. If only she could make it to the back of the room, she knew there was a door there that led to a corridor. There were maybe five storage rooms that led off that corridor. She'd been there earlier in the day with the Barry's when they were setting up, she knew they existed.

Gilbert had to be there, she had to believe he _was_ there and not in the ballroom collapsed in a corner… she refused to think that.

Anne reached the door just as she felt the whoosh of the change of pressure and knew that the ceiling had caved in behind her.

She shut the door soundly and moved away from it, never taking her eyes from it as she slowly moved backwards down the corridor. If death was coming then she'd bravely face it. Anne couldn't help but flinch every time something struck the other side of the door but it held strong and did not budge.

She let out a long shuddery breath when it grew eerily silent.

Turning her back on the door, Anne surveyed the corridor. It was thankfully devoid of smoke but she wasn't foolish enough to think that meant she was any safer. The fire… it was coming for her.

It was this pressing sense of urgency that flooded her senses, like energy crackling along her spine that had her moving down the hall throwing open doors and calling Gilbert's name.

But there was no one and tears were falling down her cheeks, but she continued to choke out his name because what else could she do.

"Anne?"

She gasped and pelted down the hall towards her name. She was sure she hadn't imagined it. As she stopped outside the door, she hesitated.

"Gilbert, is that you?"

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I was going to be locked in here forever."

Anne opened the door,stepped through and there he was, her friend. Gilbert was alive, she'd known he would be. She came forward in a happy daze and threw her arms around his neck, overjoyed to see him.

Gilbert was stunned with Anne's actions, he was sure she wouldn't speak to him ever again. He was just so wrapped up in the knowledge that Anne still cared when the click of the door closing registered in his head.

"Oh...no" he stared at the door, nothing was going his way tonight.

"What's wrong?"

"We are trapped, the door handle" and he pointed at the handle lying upon a shelf close to her. "It broke off when I tried to leave."

"We have to get out of here, I don't think we have much time left."

"I've tried Anne, but that doors solid, nothing is getting through it."

"Gil, you don't understand the ceiling caved over the ballroom which means the fire is now on the ground floor."

"Oh… I wondered, I heard the crash…"

Anne started to pace in the tiny space, she was trying to think. Fortunately Gilbert had been smart enough to bring a candle with him but there wasn't anything in the room that was in the least bit helpful.

"Did you find Diana and Ruby"

"Yes, Billy and I found them in the ballroom, we got them out. They're okay."

Gilbert sighed with relief, "Good" he said absently, trying not to focus on the fact that she'd said Billy's name.

Okay, so maybe something needed to be said here.

"Where is Billy? He can help us, maybe if we make enough noise"

"No he's not here. I went back into the ballroom to find you. He was stopped by two workers from the hotel and they were dragging him away when the ceiling collapsed. I can only hope he got out in time"

"I'm sure he did Anne" and he meant it sincerely. He'd had some time to reflect since she'd run away from him when he'd treated her deplorably. Billy wasn't to blame for his jealousy, he had to trust that Anne knew what she was doing when it came to the boy, that she knew Billy better than he did. This was on him. He hadn't told her sooner how he felt and someone beat him to it.

Fair and square.

So this was it, before she'd opened that door he'd been resolved to his fate. He didn't like it but he'd made peace with it. What was the point of leaving this world with regret still stamped across his forehead.

"Anne?"

And she turned towards Gilbert and found he was sitting on the floor, leaning against a rolled up rug.

"What happened to your beautiful dress?" He couldn't believe he was only now just noticing the almost indecent amount of skin that was visible. From this vantage point he could look up her long legs all the way to her lower thigh. The candlelight flickered over her skin, chasing shadows as she walked towards him and crouched to sit down beside him.

Anne laughed to herself mostly, despite the turn of events.

"Billy and Mr Barry had to fight some of the hotel staff just to get into the ballroom. I slipped in and one of them tried to stop me by standing on my dress"

"Of course you were going to have none of that"

"Oh course" she grinned, he knew her so well.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…"

Anne laughed again. "Not exactly my lover but I get what you are saying."

Gilbert watched her closely.

"Despite this current moment are you happy with Billy? Because if you say you truly are, I'll be fine and I'll never bother you with it again"

"Happy with Billy…? Bother me again...?" Anne frowned at him, confused. "What are you talking about? Billy he's my friend we are not getting married for goodness sake. I know you two can't get along and I'll just have to get used to that I guess."

"Anne, you do realise we are not getting out of here"

Anne shook her head. "Don't say that Gil, there is always hope!"

"They probably think i'm already dead and that you are too since the ceiling caved in"

"No, I refuse to think like that, until those flames start licking at that door i'll believe someone will find us."

Gilbert watched her stew over his words. She really is the most loveliest of creatures, even with her torn dress and dirty face. It was time to confess…

"Anne you do know that i'm rather fiercely in love with you and this is the reason Billy and I fought over you?"

She peered up at him then, not quite looking him in the eye.

"No, I didn't know that. But, do you think that perhaps you think you love me, because i'm the one girl that didn't fall for your charm and we are so evenly matched. But that it's just a deep friendship that you've dressed up as something more?"

"Wow that's a mouthful to process, I think you've been thinking about this for longer than you'd like to admit. So basically you are saying that i'm stupid and don't know the difference between love and friendship.

"I don't think you're stupid just maybe confused? Can we possibly talk about something else?"

"No, we can't because this is it. Time has run out and I need to know how you feel?"

Anne felt like she was being backed into a corner because this time he was right, she couldn't run from it for there was nowhere to hide.

"What does it matter if, as you said - this is the end. What does it matter what I think?"

"It matters to me. Do you even like me?"

She frowned. "Gilbert, how can you even ask me that, you know I do."

"Do you love me?" and there it was, he'd said the words.

"Gilbert can we not have this conversation. It feels like we were only children yesterday and now all my friends talk about is finding a beau and getting married. When did things change? Because I clearly missed all the signs."

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert the reigning queen of deflection, he could adjust also…

"Did Billy tell you he loved you?"

Anne was practically growling, while Gilbert smirked.

"Not in those exact words but he implied that yes…"

"What did you tell him?"

"I said I didn't feel that way about him but he'd always be my friend."

"Is that what you are going to say to me also?"

Was she, she wasn't sure. She hesitated. Would it really matter now if this was indeed THE END.

"Yes, I'm saying the same thing to you."

"I don't believe you Anne"

"Well i'm sorry but it's the truth, you are my friend, we are friends."

"Look at me when you say that" Gilbert had already turned towards her some time ago and was waiting patiently.

Anne was tenacious and just plain stubborn she turned her whole body towards him and looked at him with a flinty glare in her eyes.

"Gilbert, I'm really sorry but I don't…"

Then the words stopped as he had leant a fraction in towards her, he was biting his lip as if in concentration as the back of his hand rose to her face and he began stroking his fingers down, from cheek bone following the gentle curve of her jaw in a lazy achingly slow action, before balling up his fist and replacing it into his lap like nothing had happened.

"Don't let me stop you, continue…"

"I'm flattered that you feel this way but I don't…"

Anne choked on her own words and had no choice but to tilt her head back a little as his hand was back on her skin. Gilbert's barely there touch, a whisper that trickled down her throat and had her stomach muscles clenching deliciously. His hot breath ghosted over the valley between her breasts and Anne hadn't realised she'd closed her eyes tightly until she opened them and observed Gilbert watching her reactions intently.

Anne sat up straighter, she didn't like the idea of being studied and wanted to get some distance from those hooded knowing eyes on hers. Like he could read her.

"Do I scare you Anne?"

Her forehead wrinkled. "No, not at all. You are my friend and you've always been there for me."

"Does this scare you?"

Gilbert leant in once more, a lot closer this time around, he kept pushing beyond virtuous temptations, wondering when or if she'd break.

His dry lips grazed the side of her throat before nuzzling his nose leisurely into her hair. Breathing her in now that he was being bold, he wasn't sure he could stop unless she told him too. He could feel her rapid pulse under his lips and the little unsure breaths provoked him dizzily further.

"Do the feelings scare you?"

"Yes" she hissed, his assault on her senses confusing. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, she had nothing to compare it to, it was unique and thus ever that more precious because it was so new to her. Did that make it wrong?

"Do you want me to stop? Tell me and I will"

Gilbert had to at least give her an out if that's what she really desired, he never said he'd make that decision easy for her though.

He was sliding his open mouth up her neck, her skin inviting despite the heavy scent of smoke permeating her skin, it added to the excitement that sense of danger as he nipped playfully over the bone in her jaw before soothing it with his tongue.

He balanced his weight on the one hand while the other buried in the back of her hair at the base of her neck supporting it. Anne could no longer hold it upright and had indeed succumbed to Gilbert's ravenous appetite. The slow silky slide of his tongue up her sensitive throat was going to be the ruin of her as she struggled for breath.

The nerves under her skin were coming to life like never before under his ministrations. She was in tense knots of push and pull, no and yes and yes and yes… Not knowing what to do with her hands she held them uselessly at her sides. Itching for more, for knowledge and desperately wanting to run away from it, from Gilbert - all within the one breath.

"Tell me to stop? He breathed over the shell of her ear, that caused her to shudder down to her toes and sigh.

"Tell me…" his voice was like gravel as he was barely keeping his restraint in check.

She shook her head and she felt like his own personal ragdoll.

"Say the word Anne and this stops…"

"No" she cried. Oh dear she hadn't meant to say that or maybe she had.

"Oh Anne you have no idea what that does to me to hear you say that." his voice was husky and so low that the timbre of it struck a carnal cord from deep within her and she actually mewled like an animal and she was all molten heat under his hands.

"Don't stop" it was barely a whisper more a plea but it had the immediate desired effect. With a moan he dragged her into his lap and wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her sharply to his chest. Anne could feel him all around her, his hands branding her body, his breath a tease over her heated face but she kept her own eyes tightly closed.

"Anne, open your eyes"

She shook her head in defiance.

"Look at me" he demanded and he used his free hand to lift her chin to his level but she couldn't do it.

"Please, Anne if you don't open your eyes how will I know i'm not forcing you into this" he implored her.

Her eyes sprung open at that and Gilbert could see the warmth, the affection shining there and he was at once relieved. It was the smallest dilation of her pupils as she took in his proximity that brought the hunger to the fore, steadily devouring his willpower to slow it all down... saviour this moment.

Anne lifted her hands to Gilbert's chest to test out this new terrain before her, the breadth of his muscles, the beating of his heart underneath. She explored and he watched but it was all crumbling faster and he couldn't help but surge forward and kiss her lips for the first time.

Just a simple press of closed lips against hers, but Anne's contented sigh shattered that intention because the sound drove him to seek more noises out of her.

Gilbert slanted his open mouth over hers and drunk her in. Anne responded in kind and she took the soft plumpness of his top lip between both her lips and sucked it gently.

It was all experiment, it was all so tantalisingly good because neither of them knew what they were doing.

He repeated her actions back at her except he stepped it up, let his tongue lap at her front teeth and used that muscle to pull and slide along her lips in a blisteringly intense move that had her squirm in his lap so deliciously things had begun to roar to life.

Anne's fingers wove deep in his hair for his efforts. He readily admitted that her fingers in his hair was turning him on as they sunk deeply into his chocolate waves and her blunt nails scratched over his scalp in a way that had him melting into a puddle of desire.

Things were heating up nicely when they both became aware they were no longer alone.

Billy cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

Oh, that did it.

Anne squeaked and scrambled to her feet, she hugged her arms around her middle feeling ashamed and guilty, staring at the floor almost hoping it would swallow her up.

Billy handed her a blanket which she took, quietly thanking him but not looking him in the eyes.

"You're welcome" he teased in a sing-song voice. He shouldn't be amused finding the two of them in that state but he was.

Anne didn't even look back at Gilbert as she slipped passed Billy and into the corridor. At the end she could see two of the staff, the ones from the lobby. They beckoned her to follow them.

The last storeroom had a window and this is where they'd obviously entered the building to come to their rescue.

Billy threw the remaining blanket into Gilbert's lap. He pushed it to the side.

"I'm good, but thanks…"

Gilbert got to his feet, his cheeks were stained red, his lips bitten, hair in all directions.

"You might want to straighten up before you go out there."

Gilbert had the good sense to look ashamed then. He wasn't sure how much Billy had witnessed but he was certain it was enough.

"So you and Anne made up and you're both not dead. I'm glad" it was a statement more than a question.

Gilbert nodded, running his hands through his hair to tame it and erase her fingers from it. He pulled his clothes into a less debauched fashion.

"You might want that blanket" and Billy glanced down.

Gilbert groaned. Caught again, except this time was worse because he could feel the wetness there.

"Thank you" and he snatched the blanket off the floor and wound it around his shoulders, holding it together tightly in the middle.

Before Gilbert could pass him in his effort to get some distance from the situation. Billy grabbed him harshly around his arm and hissed.

"You hurt her Blythe and i'll kill you."

Gilbert nodded.

"I know… I know…"

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Gilbert had never seen Anne alone. She was either sandwiched between Matthew and Marilla in church or always surrounded by her friends wherever she was. Anne however did smile at him, so at the very least they were friends.

He wanted to go see her at Green Gables but was afraid of her reaction so he waited till she came to him. Hoped she came to him.

Anne had spent a great deal of her time visiting Diana and Ruby in their homes as they were still recovering from the inhalation of possible poisonous gases. They were lucky the smoke had drifted down above them and they weren't in the same room as the fire, very lucky.

School had been closed not because fortunately any one had been killed in the White Sands fire but because of the shock of what easily could have been a huge disaster for the village. In many ways it drew them all closer as neighbours and as a community as they were all survivors.

The snow had begun to melt and spring was fast approaching. Mary was due to give birth at any moment, so Bash was reluctant to leave her side for long for fear she'd abruptly go into labour. The man resented asking too many questions of Gilbert about pregnancy as now he was so worried about every ache or pain, imagining the worst.

One late afternoon while Mary was napping on the couch and Bash was beside her perfecting his diaper folding skills. Gilbert looked up from studying and noticed Anne at the window trying to get his attention without disturbing Mary or Bash on the other side of the room.

He grinned when she beckoned with her finger for him to join her outside. Closing his book quietly he went to grab his coat from the hook.

The sun was low in the sky as Gilbert stepped off the porch, squinting into the sun trying to fathom in what direction Anne had wandered. She jumped out from behind a pine over near the orchard and he laughed as she whirled around and ran up the path and disappeared over the rise.

Giving chase he raced up the path, his boots crunching in what little snow was left still on the ground. He got to the orchard and she wasn't there or at least he couldn't see her as she was hiding from him.

Quietly he crept further in amongst the bare trees, attempting to make as little sound as possible.

A snowball smacked him squarely in the face and all bets were off as he scooped up some himself and promptly shaped it into a haphazard ball.

Another one hit him hard in the chest and he rubbed the sting of the impact with his bare hand, eyes darting everywhere, swinging his snowball threateningly.

Where the hell was she, his wild little wood sprite.

It was then that she jumped out behind him and scared the living daylights out of him and he fell over his own feet onto his bum in the process.

She was laughing so hard then, kicking snow at him where he sat. Till he held his hand up in surrender.

They were both laughing so hard, their foggy breaths mingled. It was amazing to be alive and to be with her, his heart soared.

With a grin she held out her hand to him and heaved him to his feet. When he was upright he grabbed her hand tightly and his other hand came out from behind his back and she could see the snowball that was clenched in his fist.

She gasped in mock horror and began to struggle in earnest in his grip. Gilbert smirked at her and playfully brought the snowball closer and then out of her reach as she tried to knock it out of his hand.

"Don't you dare Gil, I promise you, I'll get you when you least expect"

And he chuckled at that. Oh god he loved her so much, so very much.

Then his girl she did something he wasn't expecting, wasn't prepared for.

Anne stopped struggling and then with her free hand she fisted it into his jersey and pushed him backwards and he had no choice but to follow her lead until his back hit a tree trunk.

Gilbert watched her intently as she swiped his hat from off his head and threw it off to the side with a spinning flourish.

"Weeeee! crash"

He was amused at her antics and she smiled dazzlingly back at him. Playfully she tugged at his scarf and pulled it slowly away from his neck, it went the same way without her added sound effects.

Anne gazed at him seriously then and his mouth went dry, when she tugged her own hat off and her hair tumbled down around her shoulders and the snowball fell from his gloved hand.

Gilbert brought the glove to his mouth and pulled it off with his teeth before abandoning it and sweeping his fingers through the unfettered bulk of it. He sighed, delighting at the sheer feel of it cascading over his palm.

"I've always hated my red hair, but you don't feel that way?"

Gilbert heard her, but his brain was a little befuddled, a little lost…

"Don't you dare ever touch it, you have no idea just how gorgeous every strand of it is. It's the essence of you, this ethereal exquisite creature that challenges and infuriates me but I love more than anything in this world.

Anne had had enough of words and she grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back which meant he exposed his bare throat to her which she latched onto with her open mouth.

He groaned at the soft scrape of her teeth over his adam's apple, the tug at his earlobe with her lips and the hint of teeth as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth as he joined the kiss and they sunk into each other.

Arms wrapped tight around the other, desperate and passionate. This was a continuation of the kiss that had been so cruelly interrupted. It was all open mouthed, wet and rather perfect in it's lush abandon.

"Anne?"

She hummed into his mouth, her tongue swiping up over the roof of his mouth before skimming his teeth. She was getting a hang of this kissing business, or maybe it was just who she was kissing that made this all the more enticing.

"Are you mine?"

Anne rubbed her nose against his, nuzzling into his face.

"Yes Gilbert"

He grinned into the side of her throat before licking up the length of it. He was just pleased she no longer tasted of smoke but of things infinitely more complex and inviting.

"And yes…" she breathed, she felt so lightheaded.

Gilbert laughed. "I didn't ask you anything else"

"But you were going too…"

"I was…"

He gave Anne a clueless look and she rolled her eyes back at him.

"Yes, I love you Gilbert"

"Oh…" he gulped and the smile simply could not be wiped off his face at that. Gilbert couldn't wait for what came next because yes, she was going to be right there at his side through all life's trials.

Watch out world here comes the future Mrs Anne Blythe.

 **FIN**


End file.
